Tachibana Kukuri
|-|Base= |-|Goddess= Character Synopsis Kukuri Tachibana 'is the protagonist of the Visual Novel called 11eyes. She is a strange muted girl in Kouroukan Academy that looks exactly like Kakeru's dead sister. She was one of the seven students that was summoned during the initial events of the Red Night and is apparently Kakeru's elder sister from a different reality. In an attempt to destroy Shiori, she dies and is later revived by The Demiurge to become a god. She then used that power to create a new world where everyone was alive and retained their memories. Kakeru was bound to be absorbed by the Eye of Aeon, so she had to absorbed the Eye and as a result, she had to exist in a parallel dimension where she could watch over everyone else, but nobody could see her. In other words, she became a being who had the power of a god.Kukuri realized she loved Kakeru so much that she could not bear the fact of being separated from him. Demiourgos - knowing that Kukuri's wish was to be together with Kakeru, and she abandoned that wish to fulfill everyone else's - separated herself from Kukuri, allowed her to live in the world she created. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 9-A | 2-A Verse: 11eyes Name: Kukuri Tachibana, Kukuri Satsuki Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Void Fragment, Goddess Special Abilities: |-|Base= Acausality (Temporal Constance; Being that she was Kakeru's sister in a different reality, she managed to rewrite the reality that she was currently in. By doing this, she managed to bring Kakeru back to life as well as erasing the orphanage, the place (as well as the cause) of Kakeru's demise. By doing this, she managed to create a new reality where Kukuri was no longer considered to be Kakeru's sister.), Clairvoyance (Has the ability to understand the thoughts/experiences of others by looking through their minds), Flight, Healing, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4; Every time she perishes, she will be resurrected due to her Demiurge powers), Reality Warping (Has the ability to manipulate reality by utilizing the true power of Abraxas, although doing this forces her to become a Goddess), Resurrection (Has the ability to bring others back to life. Even if she perishes, her Demiurge power allows her to be revived), Superhuman Physical Characteristics |-|Goddess= She has access to all the abilities that she had in her base form, and more. These are... Precognition (Able to see the infinite number of possibilities that exist in the future, utilizing the Eye of Aeon), Telepathy, Life and Death Manipulation (Having control over the cycle of life itself, this allows her to provide/take away the lives of others), Non-Corporeal (As someone who has lost her existence, she has become something that a human cannot understand, and an observer to reality), Immortality (fill in), Creation (Utilizing the Right Hand of Demiurge, she has the ability to create things from nothing.), Acausality (Singularity; As an observer of reality who watches over all of time while simultaneously not existing within it, anything that happens to her in the past/future within that reality has no effect on her), Memory Manipulation (Upon becoming a Goddess, she erased all traces of her existence from everyone's memories), Fate Manipulation (Using the Eye of Aeon, she can decide what the future should be from an infinite number of possibilities that exist), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Comparable to Liselotte; capable of regenerating from her mind, body, soul and spirit being destroyed), Existence Erasure (Lieselotte, someone who is much weaker than Kukuri, are able to obliterate Ether, which is the component that forms all of life, including the mind, body, souls, as well as the spirit. Kukuri, by being the God of the entire multiverse, should be able to utilize this power with much greater proficiency), Time Manipulation (Erased pasts that involved wars, and ruined cities and nations, repairing the fabric of time. Kukuri can also see all of time and direct it however she wishes), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Cosmic Awareness, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emphatic Manipulation, and Illusions (The Eye of Aeon allows the user to resist these types of abilities. Kakeru, at one point, used the powers of the Eye to break out of Lieselotte's Phantasmagoria.) Destructive Ability: Small Building level (Physically comparable to Misuzu and Takahisa, the former being able to physically harm Ira that managed to withstand an attack that destroyed part of a concrete school bridge.) | Multiverse level+ (Being a Goddess that sees the entirety of time, as well as being able to "direct it however they wished" she has the power to control all of time. The paths that unfold through time were said to be "infinite and immense" and these paths are not just alterations that branch from one reality, but parallel ones.) Speed: Supersonic (Physically comparable to Misuzu and Takahisa Tajima, both who can move and attack at speeds exceeding the speed of sound respectively) | Immeasurable (Has become an existence that "cannot be known to man". This means she is unaffected that the flow of time and exists outside of it.) Lifting Ability: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Small Building Class | Multiversal+ Durability: Small Building level | Multiverse level+ Stamina: High | Limitless Range: Unknown | Multiversal+ Intelligence: Unknown | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Unknown Versions: Base | God Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Abraxas:' A manifestation of her own soul, and a part of Kukri's ability that has the form of an angel wrapped in chains. It attacks the opponent by sending out chains with sharp blades. Since its body is just a manifestation of its soul, it is unable to be harmed by physical attacks, unless the blades that Abraxas throws are damaged, as the core of Abraxas is actually located in those blades. *'Eye of Aeon:' ? *'Eye of Demiurge:' As an ability that she gains after becoming a Goddess, she has the capability see directly into a person's past, as well as the capability of understanding a person in their entirety, including their ideologies. Regardless of eye contact, the Eye allows Kukuri to witness the flow all of time itself. *'Left Hand of Demiurge:' Its main ability allows her to see past events. As an ability that she gains after becoming a Goddess, it lets her control over the cycle of life, which allows her to give/take the lives of others. *'Right Hand of Demiurge:' The main ability allows her precognition, similar to that of the Eye of Aeon. As an ability accesible only after becoming a Goddess, it allows her to create things from absolutely nothing. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:11eyes Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teens Category:Schoolgirls Category:Gods Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Precognition Users Category:Telepaths Category:Life Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Immortals Category:Memory Users Category:Fate Users Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Regenerators Category:Void Users Category:Creation Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Clairvoyance Category:Ressurection Users Category:Healers Category:Time Benders Category:Death Users Category:Messiahs Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2